


Messages

by amareee



Series: One Direction (Gay Fics) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Chatting & Messaging, Eating Disorders, Fiction, Gay, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Fiction, Teen Romance, mentions of anorexia, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amareee/pseuds/amareee
Summary: ❝could you imagine what it'll be like when we finally meet in person?❞❝i think about it every day.❞or the one where niall and zayn are best friends that are connected in more ways than one.©amareee





	1. preface. ✉

**Niall:** Hey! It must be weird, seeing that I just, randomly dropped by in your inbox! Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I absolutely _love_  your stories, especially International Love! It's one of my all time favorites, please never stop writing! Have a nice day!

 **Zayn:** Holy....I _love_  your books, I hope you know that! I'm sorry for gushing, but I actually have been a fan of yours for a while now!! Dear Nova is incredible, once I started I just couldn't stop! It's seriously an honor that you've messaged me I can't believe this is real! Thank you so much!

 **Niall:**  You're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be :)

 


	2. one. ✉

**niall:** BEEN PUSHING FOR THIS LONG

 **niall:** KISS ME, JUST ONCE FOR LUCK

 **zayn:** well hello to you too lmao

 **niall:** hey :)

 **zayn:** what's up?

 **niall:** i took too many selfies and i don't know which one to post on Instagram first :(

 **zayn:** show me.

 **niall:** [image attached.]

 **niall:** [image attached.]

 **niall:** [image attached.]

 **niall:** [image attached.]

 **zayn:** holy

 **niall:** i know

 **niall:** too many choices to pick from

 **zayn:** well no wonder you're struggling

 **zayn:** you look gorgeous in each one

 **niall:** oh stop it

 **zayn:** seriously :)

 **zayn:** do the last one, you look cute with your sunglasses

 **niall:** okay

 **niall:** you're going to be the first one to like it right?

 **zayn:** of course, i'll go like it right now

 **zayn:** you just posted right?

 **niall:** yep

 **zayn:** damn

 **niall:** what?

 **zayn:** someone liked and commented first before i could damn it

 **niall:** you're so cute

 **zayn:** nah

 **niall:** yah

 **zayn:** shit i almost got caught ooooh

 **zayn:** my biology teacher looked right when I hid my phone lmao

 **niall:** wait are you still in class

 **zayn:** yeah i don't get out of school for a couple more hours

 **niall:** text me when you're out omg i don't want you getting in trouble

 **zayn:** haha okay, text you later x

 **niall:** :)

 


	3. two. ✉

**zayn:** niall omg

 **niall:** what

 **zayn:** tomorrow is wcw

 **zayn:** you know what that means

 **niall:** endless floods of megan fox on your instagram?

 **zayn:** damn right

 **zayn:** she's so hot

 **niall:** you know who's hotter

 **niall:** [image attached.]

 **niall:** my dad

 **zayn:** niall

 **zayn:** harry styles doesn't even know you exist omg he's too famous

 **niall:** YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT

 **niall:** he's always in california the tanned, orange fucker

 **zayn:** i'm in california you should come see me and him at the same time *wink wink*

 **niall:** that sounds so great except for one thing

 **niall:** i'm broke as hell

 **zayn:** well it was worth a shot

 **niall:** my mom is a sain

 **niall:** saint

 **zayn:** what

 **zayn:** oh

 **niall:** she bought me come

 **niall:** AOh fuk

 **niall:** COKE

 **zayn:** um

 **niall:** LOL FUCK

 **niall:** IM GONNA GO DRINK MY COKE NOW

 **zayn:** omfg lmaoo later ni x

 


	4. three. ✉

**zayn:** hey, hey niall

 **niall:** yes zee

 **zayn:** if watermelon exists, then why don't earthmelon, firemelon, and airmelon exist?

 **niall:** zayn.

 **zayn:** the elemelons

 **niall:** oh my god you're high as fuck

 **zayn:** i fEEl THEm nIAL

 **zayn:** i FEeL THE MTRYING TO ESCAPE

 **niall:** *screenshot*

 **niall:** feel what trying to escape zayn

 **niall:** this is great you fuckin pot head now that weed is legal in cali

 **zayn:** the elemelons; the arrow is on my head i can feel thme

 **zayn:** MAYBE I'M THE LAST AVATAR OF THE NOMADS

 **niall:** i'm never letting you live this down

 **niall:** *screenshot*

 **zayn:** hey neil guess what

 **niall:** what zayn

 **zayn:** you should listen to that song

 **zayn:** by smith sam

 **niall:** what song he has like twenty

 **zayn:** it goes like

 **zayn:** i'd never ask you something something

 **zayn:** not in that way something something something

 **niall:** haha okay zayn

 **niall:** go to sleep you cutie

 **zayn:** i love you nialllll

 **zayn:** nobody loves you like i dooooo

 **niall:** yes zayn i know. bed time sweetie

 **zayn:** goodnight, kisses for you and toph

 **niall:** toph?

 **zayn:** TELL KATARA I'M GOING TO FIND HER AND HAVE NOMAD CHILDREN WITH HER

 **zayn:** THE LAST AIRBENEDR HAS RETURNED

 **niall:** goodnight zayn omg

 


	5. four. ✉

**niall:** how's my high lil kite

 **zayn:** omg please don't

 **niall:** you must feel so exhausted from defeating the fire lord

 **zayn:** pls

 **niall:** haha i'm done i swear

 **niall:** but seriously how are you we haven't spoken in two days

 **zayn:** i'm okay, just recovering from my high

 **zayn:** edibles are fuckin insane

 **niall:** good, you said something about a song you wanted me to listen to

 **zayn:** did i?

 **niall:** yeah by sam smith?

 **zayn:** oh

 **zayn:** OH

 **zayn:** DID I CLARIFY WHICH ONE

 **niall:** um, not really?

 **zayn:** oh, okay

 **niall:** wait why does it matter

 **zayn:** it doesn't I was just wondering

 **niall:** you freaked out like ten seconds ago about if you'd clarified it or not though

 **zayn:** it's nothing niall I swear, if it was I would tell you.

 **zayn:** but back to more important things

 **zayn:** guess how much money is in the 'niall jar'

 **niall:** I still can't believe you named a jar after me

 **niall:** how much

 **zayn:** about one hundred! I could come see you maybe!

 **niall:** yeah if you had three hundred more dollars

 **zayn:** don't be a lil bitch damn it i'm happy

 **niall:** alright alright, sorry

 **niall:** but hey guess who I saw in town today

 **niall:** [image attached.]

 **zayn:** OH MY GFIS

 **zayn:** PERRIE WLOSUIE EDAEDSW

 **zayn:** I LOCE HER SO MUCH NJALL FUCK

 **zayn:** AND YOU GOT A PICIREU WITH HER GOD OKESEAE

 **niall:** I told her that she's basically your idol and that you adore her and she said that's adorable

 **zayn:** WE WOULD BE SO GREAT TOGAYJER DONT YOU THINK NIALL

 **niall:** I'll believe that when pigs fly

 **niall:** we'd be cuter tbh

 **niall:** and she's a lesbian, dude

 **zayn:** I KNOW AND IT MAKES ME SAD

 **zayn:** she and Jade are hella goals tho

 **niall:** oh my god I'm done with this conversation; later

 **zayn:** noooo niall wait

 **niall:** what?

 **zayn:** I love you

 **niall:** I love you too, dork


	6. five. ✉

**zayn:** hey ni

**zayn:** we haven't spoken in a few days and I haven't really seen you on Twitter so, I'm just checking if you're alright

**zayn:** I worry, you know?

**zayn:** you're my best friend, and even though we haven't met in person yet I still care for you

**zayn:** just, check in with me when you can okay?

**zayn:** I love you niall x

 


	7. six. ✉

**niall:** hey

 **zayn:** NIALL OH MDYYGOD

 **zayn:** YOURE OKAY

 **zayn:** I WAS SO WORRIED

 **zayn:** ARE YOU OKAY

 **niall:** I'm fine omg

 **niall:** great actually

 **niall:** I've been busy lately is all

 **zayn:** ooooh care to explain?

 **niall:** I met a girl

 **niall:** Leilah

 **zayn:** a girl?

 **niall:** yeah haha shes really sweet and understanding and, God zayn she's gorgeous

 **niall:** I'll show you

 **niall:** [image attached.}

 **zayn:** no I don't want to see....oh.

 **niall:** you don't want to see what?

 **zayn:** nothing.

 **zayn:** I have to go.

 **niall:** what?

 **niall:** zayn why what's going on

 **niall:** zayn damn it

 **niall:** :(

 **niall:** i'll see you later then...

 


	8. seven. ✉

**niall:** zayn i saw your youtube video

 **niall:** you want to tell me what that was about

 **niall:** i'm not going to stop texting you until i get an answer out of you

 **niall:** is that the song you wanted me to listen to

 **niall:** zayn i swear to god

 **niall:** you sang that song for a reason, you never look straight at the camera for more than five seconds

 **niall:** why did you sing not in that way you never sing depressing songs

 **niall:** zayn please i'm worried

 **niall:** i can't stand when you ignore me

 **zayn:** please just go away, i don't want to talk

 **niall:** well we need to talk

 **zayn:** this is why i didn't reply. i don't want to talk niall. bye.

 **niall:** don't you daRE

 **niall:** ZAYN JAVAAD MALIK


	9. eight. ✉

**zayn:** hey 

 **zayn:** you probably won't reply because i've been an ass 

 **zayn:** i'm sorry okay 

 **zayn:** i love you and i didn't mean to snap 

 **zayn:** i'm happy for you and leilah

 **zayn:** but i can't stand not talking to you anymore 

 **zayn:** again i love you and i just 

 **zayn:** i'll be going now 

 **niall:** i love you too

 


	10. nine. ✉

**niall:** i'm tired and i'm hungry

 **zayn:** what

 **niall:** i want to go get some chips from the kitchen but my dad is in the living room

 **niall:** and i'm not wearing pants

 **zayn:** niall it's almost midnight in california and you're all the way in the east coast

 **zayn:** isn't it like, three in the morning over there?

 **niall:** sleep is for the weak

 **zayn:** omg

 **zayn:** having no sleep makes you weak

 **zayn:** go to bed

 **niall:** let me have my sandwich first though

 **zayn:** god who get's hungry at three in the morning

 **niall:** me

 **niall:** i'm always huffy

 **niall:** *Hugey

 **niall:** HUGRH

 **niall:** h u n g r u

 **niall:** ok. Fuck fuck UOU fucking piece of shit iPhone bullshit auto correct mother fuck

 **zayn:** you spelt you wrong

 **niall:** pls.

 **zayn:** niall you need sleep, no wonder why your auto correct is being a little shit

 **zayn:** you're typing too fast

 **niall** : i can't sleep

 **niall:** i don't have a cuddle buddy

 **zayn:** your gf, dumb ass

 **niall:** i don't feel like driving her from her house to here

 **zayn:** i thought she lived like two blocks away

 **zayn:** she can walk

 **niall:** i'm not making her walk wtf

 **zayn:** idk just saying

 **niall:** go to sleep you butthead

 **zayn:** gladly

 **niall:** no i was kidding

 **niall:** stay up with me bby

 **niall:** zAYN

 **zayn:** yes niall

 **niall:** at least say goodnight you fucker

 **zayn:** goodnight my sweet baby niall, i hope you have sweet dreams filled with sandwiches

 **niall:** goodnight you sarcastic ass x

 **zayn:** goodnight sunshine

 **niall:** :)

 


	11. ten. ✉

**zayn:** roses are red

 **niall:** omg

 **zayn:** violets are blue

 **niall:** zayn

 **zayn:** sugar is sweet and so are you

 **zayn:** happy Valentine's Day you shit

 **niall:** you too you ass

 **zayn:** butthead

 **niall:** buttface

 **zayn:** shithead

 **niall:** assface

 **zayn:** asswipe

 **niall:** bitch ass

 **zayn:** why are we being so mean

 **niall:** idk you started it

 **zayn:** tru

 **zayn:** so any plans with Leilah or..?

 **niall:** well, I wanted to take her out today but she called and said she couldn't because her hours at work were suddenly shifted.

 **zayn:** damn

 **zayn:** who cancels plans with someone on Valentine's Day smh

 **niall:** she didn't want to, zayn

 **zayn:** still

 **zayn:** gives me another reason not to like her

 **niall:** what even is your other reason? why don't you like her?

 **zayn:** because i just don't

 **zayn:** gut feeling, i'll call it that

 **niall:** you've never even met her zayn omg

 **zayn:** don't have to meet her i just know

 **niall:** yeah okay

 **niall:** you have any plans?

 **zayn:** if you mean sitting on my bed with endless chocolates and chips with Netflix blasting on my computer screen

 **zayn:** [image attached.]

 **zayn:** then yes

 **niall:** omg

 **niall:** first of all that selfie is on point, instagram that shit

 **niall:** second of all that sounds like a good idea

 **zayn:** you could always come and join me ;)

 **niall:** yep i'll just walk a thousand miles to california, okay

 **zayn:** CAUSE YOU KNOW I'D WALK A THOUSAND MILES

 **niall:** zayn

 **zayn:** IF I COULD JUST, SEE, YOUUUUUUUUU

 **niall:** pls

 **zayn:** *whispers* tonight

 **niall:** why

 **zayn:** i'm watching white chicks, that's why

 **niall:** that movie is so iconic I swear

 **zayn:** and to think rotten tomatoes gave it a bad review smh

 **niall:** well I have to go, mom needs help with the groceries

 **niall:** i'll update you on what happens with Leilah?

 **zayn:** sure

 **niall:** alright, later zayn

 **zayn:** remember niall

 **zayn:** a thousand miles

 **niall:** bYE


	12. eleven. ✉

**zayn:** gOD

 **louis:** what is it now?

 **zayn:** leilah this and leilah that

 **louis:** here we go

 **louis:** what did she do this time

 **zayn:** she canceled on the date niall planned for her for "work purposes"

 **zayn:** which we all know is complete and utter bullshit

 **louis:** and its Valentine's Day too huh

 **louis:** that sucks ass

 **zayn:** right!

 **zayn:** i'm ready to just fly out there and wring her neck

 **louis:** woah there, hey

 **louis:** calm down

 **zayn:** i can't calm down, lou!

 **zayn:** i love niall a lot and i don't want to see him get hurt because of some stupid hoe

 **louis:** weren't you going to send him a Valentine's Day package and everything?

 **zayn:** yes! an irish crochet blanket (that i made myself)

 **zayn:** a box of chocolates

 **zayn:** his favorite football team jersey

 **zayn:** and some of his favorite chips

 **louis:** but then leilah came into the picture

 **zayn:** precisely

 **zayn:** stupid hoe

 **zayn:** anyway I'm probably interrupting you and liam's day

 **zayn:** sorry, i just needed to rant

 **louis:** you're fine zayn, it's understandable

 **louis:** that's what best friends are for

 **louis:** you should sing another video for your viewers; you're getting bigger and bigger with each new video on YouTube man

 **zayn:** you think so? i don't know, after auditioning for the voice and not making it i've been kind of bleh

 **louis:** they were stupid not to take you zayn, and yes! i've told you that if you don't get famous from the voice it's going to happen some day

 **zayn:** i guess you're right

 **zayn:** thanks louis

 **louis:** again, no problem zee

 **louis:** and you have to admit, even though you didn't make it we had a bomb ass time in L.A.

 **zayn:** so true omg making runs to chipotle

 **louis:** calling up the hotel engineer because we couldn't figure out how to put the ironing board back

 **zayn:** that fucking wannabe DJ dancing to his music

 **louis:** breaking one of the machines in the gym

 **zayn:** going naked into the jacuzzi

 **louis:** OH MY GOD

 **louis:** I REMEMBER

 **louis:** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT

 **zayn:** neither can I tbfh

 **zayn:** you talked me into doing half of those things i can't believe we didn't get kicked out of the hotel

 **louis:** it's bc we special af

 **zayn:** omfg

 **zayn:** tru tho

 **louis:** now if you'll excuse me

 **louis:** my daddy is calling

 **zayn:** oh, c'mon lou! seriously? i don't want to know about you and liam's sex life

 **louis:** i don't know why you're complaining

 **louis:** we all know you're daddy niall af

 **zayn:** i'm done with this conversation, goodbye

 **louis:** don't deny your inner feelings and kinks, babe x

 


	13. twelve. ✉

**niall:** excuse me

 **niall:** i'd like to know when your next YouTube video will be posted

 **niall:** i was your first subscriber i can make demands damn it

 **zayn:** omg

 **zayn:** it won't matter how many videos i post i won't get discovered

 **niall:** stop that

 **niall:** you didn't get onto the voice, but you'll become famous either way

 **niall:** you have talent, and i'm not letting you put yourself down about it

 **zayn:** niall you're gonna go somewhere too you know

 **zayn:** you're good with a guitar and hell, you sent me those pictures where you did your own zombie make-up. it looked pretty realistic to me. that and your writing is amazing; you should really start a series or something because i'd love to read it

 **niall:** this is how it'll happen okay

 **niall:** i'll probably end up moving to Seattle into a studio apartment with a dog that hates me and a cat that's too fat to leave my bed, having my clients all come to my house for their make-up or hair to be properly done, and then drag you away from your celebrity friends when you're off of tour so you can get a taste of the hipster lifestyle i will have acquired

 **zayn:** i wouldn't complain tbh

 **niall:** in truth i wouldn't leave much time for complaining

 **zayn:** i could be on tour and if you called i'd be like "omw"

 **zayn:** what do you mean

 **niall:** I would keep you busy, obviously. making you read my novels that will never get published, doing your hair properly and how I want instead of how your stuffy on-tour make-up artist does it because you're too nice to tell her to fix it

 **niall:** lmao

 **zayn:** should i be scared on how accurate you're being

 **niall:** i would be such a clinger. not to come into your popular, famous life but to make you be apart of my normal person lifestyle

 **niall:** don't worry i'll keep your head leveled :*

 **zayn:** thank you aw

 **zayn:** i'm getting all giggly over this because of how real it is

 **niall:** i know we've always joked about you becoming famous so that i can become famous and meet my dad harry since i have no talent, but realistically speaking, i would never want to become famous by association. i feel like if anything, i'd be totally okay as long as you called me once a month, k?

 **niall:** thx

 **zayn:** once a month?

 **zayn:** babe.

 **zayn:** you know i'd call you like once a day wtf

 **niall:** i'm just saying, i'd be content

 **zayn:** i'd try to see you once a month too; check up on my lil make up artist

 **niall:** i'm sad

 **niall:** you're gonna be so big okay

 **zayn:** i don't know about that, but until then you're probably always going to be biggest priority

 **niall:** listen, i really do believe that you're going somewhere zayn :)

 **niall:** now hurry up and record a damn video, your voice turns me from a sad bottle blonde to a happy bottle blonde

 **zayn:** lmaoo okay niall x

 


	14. thirteen. ✉

**liam:** zayn i need your help

 **zayn:** i'm not talking to you rn okay so bye, have a nice day

 **liam:** zayn please

 **liam:** lou already told you, right?

 **zayn:** of course he did! i'm his best fucking friend!

 **zayn:** how could you say something like that to him liam? how the fuck can you tell a depressed, suicidal teen to go off himself because he was being too "clingy"? what the fuck is wrong with you?

 **liam:** i won't deny what i said, and i have no excuse for why i said it

 **liam:** i didn't mean it honestly, i was drunk, i was tired, and i couldn't control what was tumbling out of my mouth, but i need your help zayn, please

 **zayn:** sounds like a shit load of excuses

 **zayn:** i told louis not to date a twenty year old but nooooo

 **zayn:** 'he's so yummy zayn i just couldn't resist!'

 **liam:** god damn it zayn!

 **liam:** louis won't answer his phone and i'm freaking out

 **zayn:** what?

 **liam:** do you not know proper english??

 **liam:** loUIS ISN'T ANSWERING HIS PHONE AND I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT

 **zayn:** maybe he isn't answering you because you pissed him off?

 **zayn:** but if you're so concerned i'll go check on him

 **zayn:** although i'm sure it's because you pissed him off

 **zayn:** hopefully

 **zayn:** fuck liam what the fuck

 **liam:** you can yell at me later, you're two blocks from his house and i'm driving there

 **liam:** just please make sure he's okay

 **zayn:** yeah, i'll

 **zayn:** yeah

 **zayn:** call an ambulance just in case

 **liam:** okay

 **liam:** please hurry zayn

 


	15. fourteen. ✉

**louis:** i can't believe you called an ambulance

 **louis:** seriously

 **zayn:** well what the fuck else was i supposed to do

 **louis:** you could've texted me you ass

 **zayn:** i tried calling and you didn't answer you ASS

 **louis:** why did you even listen to liam? i'm pissed at him, of course i'm not going to answer the phone

 **zayn:** okay well last time you didn't answer and i had to check on you, i found you unconscious with a pill bottle in one hand and a bottle of vodka in another

 **zayn:** so don't get pissed at me for getting worried alright?

 **louis:** i'm sorry

 **louis:** i'm sorry okay

 **louis:** liam just really hurt me

 **louis:** i tell him about what happened with my last ex and how i was treated before i was introduced to him a year ago

 **louis:** and he goes and throws it in my face

 **louis:** and you know what they say about drunken statements zayn

 **louis:** there's always truth in a drunken man's words

 **zayn:** louis think about this for a second

 **zayn:** yes, liam is a complete asshole for saying what he said about you, he has no excuse for what he's said and admits that he was wrong

 **zayn:** but he loves you. and i mean, LOVES you man

 **zayn:** he could've just left you after you poured your heart out to him a year ago, but what did he do?

 **louis:** he stayed...

 **zayn:** exactly. he ordered chinese and sat on the couch with you for hours just watching all of your favorite movies to relieve some of the pain you were feeling after telling him.

 **zayn:** he cares for you louis, and i'm not saying to straight up forgive him for what he's said (i honestly think you should make him work for it)

 **zayn:** but i don't want you to doubt his love for you

 **louis:** you're right

 **louis:** i'm still not forgiving him though

 **zayn:** there's no rush, i'm sure he knows that he fucked up by saying those things.

 **louis:** enough about us

 **louis:** how is my ziall

 **zayn:** louis i told you

 **zayn:** we aren't happening okay?

 **louis:** ha

 **louis:** HA

 **louis:** you're funny

 **zayn:** no i'm serious

 **zayn:** his girlfriend

 **louis:** screw her

 **louis:** go get your man

 **zayn:** yeah louis

 **zayn:** i'm going to just pick up my things and go to new york to visit him, and make him break up with his gf

 **louis:** why not?

 **zayn:** oh my god

 **zayn:** can we just talk about something else please

 **louis:** okay

 **louis:** your youtube video tho

 **zayn:** no

 **louis:** WHY

 **louis:** IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NIALL

 **louis:** well maybe a bit

 **louis:** that song choice

 **zayn:** exactly

 **zayn:** so we aren't talking about that

 **louis:** you're so dull ugh

 **louis:** you know yesterday harry tweeted something about looking on youtube for some talent

 **louis:** *wink wink*

 **zayn:** omg louis stop

 **louis:** what?

 **louis:** i'm just saying

 **zayn:** never will that happen

 **zayn:** never in a million years

 **louis:** okay

 **louis:** keep telling yourself that

 **zayn:** mom's here with the groceries

 **zayn:** i gotta go you special child

 **zayn:** THINK ABOUT WHAT I SAID WITH LIAM

 **louis:** yeah yeah

 **louis:** later zee

 **zayn:** xx


	16. fifteen. ✉

**niall:** ZAYN

 **niall:** ZAYN OH MY GOD

 **niall:** HAVE YOU CHECKED YOUR TWITTER FEED IM SCREAMING

 **niall:** FUCK

 **niall:** I FUCKING TOLD YOU

 **niall:** I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU RN IT'S STARTING

 **niall:** I'M ACTUALLY CRYING

 **zayn:** wait slow down

 **zayn:** it's 4 in the morning and it's saturday

 **zayn:** why would i be awake

 **niall:** BECAUSE HARRY FUCKING STYLES FOLLOWED YOU ON TWITTER AND MENTIONED YOU IN HISTWEET

 **zayn:** waiT WHAT

 **zayn:** NO

 **zayn:** IF YOURE FUCKING WITH ME NIALL I S2G

 **niall:** NO SERIOUSLY CHECK YOUR FEED

 **zayn:** OH MY GOD

 **zayn:** NIALL HE SAW MY VIDEO

 **zayn:** H A R R Y S T Y L E S WATCHED MY VIDEO IM KEKSOSLE

 **niall:** "best vocals i've heard in a long time mate x @zaynmalik"

 **niall:** IM FUCKIGINDNS

 **niall:** MY DAD LOVES YOU ZAYN

 **zayn:** IM NOT OKAY

 **zayn:** IM CRYING

 **niall:** DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS

 **niall:** YOURE GONNA BE HUGE ZAYN

 **niall:** FUCK

 **zayn:** WHAT DO I DO I MEAN LIKE

 **zayn:** DO I DM HIM OR DO I WAIT FOR HIM TO DM ME

 **zayn:** IVE NEVER BEEN IN THIS SITUATION BEFORE IM PANICKING

 **niall:** TELL HIM "THANK YOU DAD"

 **niall:** NO BUT SERIOUSLY

 **niall:** GIVE IT A FEW MINUTES LIKE DAMN OMG

 **zayn:** okay okay a few minutes that's all I need

 **zayn:** aH OH FUCK

 **niall:** WHAT

 **zayn:** "hiya, your vocals are absolutely brilliant and I was just hoping that"

 **zayn:** "you'd like to have a chat over coffee or something?"

 **zayn:** NIALL

 **zayn:** THIS ISNT REAL

 **niall:** ANSWER HIM STUPID OH MY GOD

 **zayn:** FUCK OKAY YEAH OKAY

 **niall:** WHAT DID HE SAY

 **zayn:** WE EXCHANGED NUMBERS FJOEKFMD

 **zayn:** I HAVE HARRY STYLES' NUMBER

 **zayn:** SHIT

 **niall:** WHATS THE PLAN LIKE HOW WILL THIS WORK

 **zayn:** okay okay let me breathe

 **zayn:** fuck

 **zayn:** okay

 **zayn:** he says he's planning on flying from london to l.a. so we can meet by the convention center

 **zayn:** ironic bc that's where i tried out for the voice but anyway

 **zayn:** i can't believe this is actually happening omfg

 **niall:** you better take millions of selfies with him for me i swear

 **niall:** i knew you'd be big zayn

 **niall:** all jokes aside i am so proud of you

 **zayn:** oh niall please

 **zayn:** you're going to make me cry

 **niall:** :')

 **zayn:** oh god i have to go

 **zayn:** louis is facetiming me

 **niall:** yeah yeah go

 **niall:** i love you zayn

 **niall:** i'm so proud

 **zayn:** i love you too niall x

 


	17. sixteen. ✉

**niall:** zayn

 **niall:** zayn are you there

 **niall:** i need some serious help i just

 **niall:** i'm so upset right now and i don't know what to do

 **niall:** i caught leilah cheating on me

 **niall:** i couldn't even react properly i just

 **niall:** i'm so fucking hurt right now

 **zayn:** i

 **zayn:** i'm killing her

 **zayn:** i swear to god

 **zayn:** where the fuck is she

 **zayn:** i will cut her

 **zayn:** i'm not even kidding

 **zayn:** niall i'm going to fucking kill her

 **niall:** zayn please i just

 **niall:** i know it's late and you were probably sleeping but

 **niall:** can you facetime me

 **niall:** i feel like i can't breathe

 **zayn:** yeah yeah course

 **zayn:** i swear i'm killing that bitch

 


	18. seventeen. ✉

**zayn:** fucking shit fuck

 **zayn:** lilo

 **zayn:** we're going to new york

 **zayn:** and we're committing a murder

 **zayn:** i fucking knew she was a lying little bitch

 **zayn:** i know you're both still in a rut with your relationship

 **zayn:** but this is mega important

 **zayn:** wakE UP BOTH OF YOU

 **louis:** what the fuck

 **liam:** why am i awake

 **liam:** i have work in two hours ffs

 **zayn:** sh we have a crisis

 **louis:** you know what's a crisis

 **louis:** being in a group chat with my asshole boyfriend

 **liam:** really louis

 **zayn:** PUT YOUR ARGUMENTS ASIDE RN

 **zayn:** MY BABY GOT HIS ASS PLAYED AND I DON'T TAKE THAT SHIT LIGHTLY

 **zayn:** SERIOUSLY WE NEED TO SCRAPE TOGETHER MONEY TO FLY TO NEW YORK AND KILL THE BITCH

 **louis:** wait leilah?

 **louis:** she cheated on niall?

 **zayn:** ugh yes louis keep up

 **liam:** it's sort of hard to keep up when it's 3:00 in the morning

 **louis:** tru

 **louis:** bUT WAIT

 **louis:** OH SHIT

 **louis:** LEILAH CHEATED ON NIALL

 **zayn:** yes, glad to see you've officially woken up

 **louis:** DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS

 **zayn:** IT MEANS WE KILL THE BITCH

 **liam:** it means that we all calm down and think about this rationally

 **liam:** zayn. louis. you're both sixteen. you don't even have enough money to buy chips and soda from 7-11

 **zayn:** hey

 **louis:** excuse the fuck you

 **louis:** i was agreeing with zayn we have to kill the stupid cow

 **liam:** sigh

 **liam:** can you just calm down and listen

 **liam:** zayn. you have to think about this. harry is coming to L.A. in two days. where is his recording studio at precisely?

z **ayn:** in new york, duh

 **zayn:** oH

 **louis:** OH FUCK

 **louis:** YES

 **louis:** YESYESYYESYESYSYS

 **louis:** ZIALLLLLLLL

 **zayn:** i didn't think about it that way

z **ayn:** i can just kill her when i get there

 **liam:** oh my god

 **liam:** i just facepalmed

 **liam:** you're such an idiot zayn

 **louis:** says the idiot who fucked up

 **liam:** ignoring that last comment

 **liam:** you can finally see niall and get what you've always wanted

 **liam:** his love for you

 **zayn:** you say i'm the idiot when it's clear he doesn't love me

 **zayn:** not in that way at least

 **louis:** i'm actually agreeing with liam on this (just for now)

 **louis:** forget about that stupid bitch

 **louis:** focus on niall

 **liam:** he needs you right now and you need to concentrate on this deal you've gotten

 **louis:** tru

 **zayn:** ugh i guess you guys are right

 **zayn:** but i'm only agreeing with the fact that niall needs me

 **zayn:** not because niall loves me

 **louis:** yeah okay

 **liam:** can i sleep now

 **liam:** some of us are older and have jobs

 **louis:** oh just sleep you whiny baby

 **liam:** :(

 **liam:** sorry....

 **liam:** goodnight

 **louis:** fuck off

_*liam has left the chat*_

**zayn:** lou....

 **louis:** don't. i'm still mad at him.

_*louis has left the chat*_

**zayn:** well shit, then

 


	19. eighteen. ✉

**zayn:** niall

 **zayn:** niall i'm in front of the convention center and i'm sweating

 **niall:** omg today is the day isn't it

 **niall:** remain calm okay

 **niall:** he's a regular everyday person like the rest of us

 **niall:** except he's got a million dollars and his net worth is way more than ours but you know

 **zayn:** really

 **zayn:** OH MY GOD

 **zayn:** I SEE HIM

 **zayn:** he'S COMING JDKAFLDJKL

 **zayn:** WHAT DO I DO

 **niall:** afuckdjJKL;D IDK I'M FREAKING OUT FOR YOU DUDE

 **niall:** zayn

 **niall:** ZAYN

 **niall:** ZAYN DID HE KILL YOU OR SOMETHING WHY AREN'TY YOU ANSWERING ME DAMN IT

 **zayn:** [image attached.]

 **zayn:** [image attached.]

 **niall:** oH MY

 **niall:** JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

 **niall:** THE LORD HAS BLESSED ME

 **niall:** FUCK

 **niall:** YOU BOTH LOOK SO GOOD I'M CRYIN

 **niall:** ZAAAAAAAYN

 **zayn:** YOU TOLD ME TO SEND YOU SELFIES SO I DID

 **zayn:** I HAVE TO GO THO OKAY

 **zayn:** I LOVE YOU NIALL

 **niall:** I LOVE YOU TOO YOU FUCKER

 


	20. nineteen. ✉

**liam:** louis

 **liam:** louis talk to me please

 **liam:** it's been a couple weeks and i can't stand you ignoring me

 **louis:** what

 **liam:** i'm so so sorry

 **liam:** i know i've said it a million times ever since i woke up with that killer hang over but

 **liam:** i really mean it louis

 **liam:** i honestly have no idea why i said the things i said, and i haven't got an excuse for why i said it

 **liam:** but i love you louis i really do

 **liam:** i know you have those off days; you feel like shit, you're in a shitty mood, and you'd rather be left alone. i get that, babe.

 **liam:** but that doesn't mean that i'm disgusted by who you are. your experience with your ex has made you who you are, at least a part of who you are today.

 **liam:** and i've completely fallen in love with that person, louis.

 **liam:** i admit, i'm an idiot for having one too many with my mates, and for pushing you away when you needed me to comfort you when you were in that mood.

 **liam:** believe me i know i'm such a fucking idiot for saying what i said to you and i can never say that i'm sorry enough

 **louis:** liam

 **liam:** and you still probably hate me so i'm just going to leave you alone now okay

 **louis:** liAM

 **liam:** i love you baby

 **louis:** liam payne ffs

 **louis:** get your ass over here rn

 **louis:** i miss our cuddles

 **liam:** :)

 


	21. twenty. ✉

**harry:** hello

 **harry:** is this niall horan ?

 **niall:** who is this

 **niall:** i swear to god if you're some pervert i'll take your ip address and report you to the cops

 **harry:** um there's no need for that omg

 **harry:** i'm harry

 **harry:** harry styles

 **niall:** no

 **niall:** look whoever you are this isn't fucking funny

 **harry:** look i'll take a selfie to prove it, yeah?

 **harry:** *selfie*

 **niall:** that could've been taken from google or some shit

 **harry:** sigh

 **harry:** what can i do to prove it?

 **niall:** take a live video

 **niall:** like right now

 **harry:** uuuuugh

 **harry:** if he'd explained it would've been this difficult i probably would've backed out

 **niall:** wait what

 **niall:** who's he

 **harry:** but he's a talented kid and he's quite nice so

 **harry:** [video attached.]

 **niall:** OH MY GOD

 **niall:** YOU'RE HARRY STYLES

 **niall:** I'M SORRY I DONT'EAJ FJAK; OGM

 **harry:** omg

 **niall:** SORRY

 **niall:** I JUST LOVE YOU A LOT

 **niall:** HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER OMF

 **harry:** zayn always talks about you, so i was curious

 **niall:** ZAYN

 **niall:** HE'S MY BABY

 **harry:** oh the two of you are together?

 **niall:** oh uh haha no

 **niall:** i don't really like him like that

 **harry:** oh sorry ha

 **harry:** zayn speaks so highly of you so i just assumed

 **niall:** no it's alright, really

 **niall:** we met a few years ago on this writing website and after that, we never stopped talking

 **niall:** i wish i could just meet him :(

 **harry:** wait where exactly do you live?

 **niall:** i live in albany new york; just a few miles outside of the city

 **harry:** wait niall

 **harry:** can you drive

 **niall:** of course

 **niall:** i'm an idiot but i've got a license

 **harry:** go to the city this weekend. central park at noon.

 **niall:** wait why?

 **harry:** it's a surprise alright? but please, be at central park by noon.

 **niall:** alright; again this is so surreal, you're my hero

 **harry:** aw that's so sweet :) you're so great niall, i'm glad zayn gave me your number

 **harry:** hopefully we can keep in touch

 **niall:** yeah definitely

 **harry:** alright, i'll message you when i can babe x

 **niall:** bABE

 **niall:** okay omg

 **niall:** wait harry?

 **harry:** yes?

 **niall:** i love zayn a lot

 **niall:** and i really want him to succeed with this

 **niall:** it's his dream, you know?

 **harry:** i understand, niall. don't worry, he's got potential and i plan to make him as big as he was meant to be :)

 **niall:** good

 **niall:** thank you for choosing him harry, really

 **harry:** it was no problem niall

 **harry:** i saw something in him; something genuine. he's going to make it big.

 **harry:** i have to go; it was nice speaking to you niall

 **niall:** you too harry c:

 


	22. twenty-one. ✉

**harry:** zayn

 **harry:** zayn i've got news c:

 **zayn:** what's up harry?

 **zayn:** don't worry i'm already up and dressed for the studio today

 **harry:** oh no it's not that

 **harry:** i mean that's great you're dressed and awake but

 **harry:** i have something to tell you

 **zayn:** yeah ?

 **harry:** niall is in love with you

 **zayn:** what

 **zayn:** lol what

 **zayn:** harry ?

 **zayn:** harry what makes you think that?

 **harry:** you'll find out sooner or later

 **harry:** actually

 **harry:** this weekend at central park at noon

 **zayn:** why is something going on at central park ?

 **harry:** something like that

 **harry:** i'll be over in a few to pick you up and head out for the studio okay?

 **zayn:** alright, see you in a bit harry

 **harry:** :)

 


	23. twenty-two. ✉

**zayn:** [video attached.]

 **louis:** oh my god

 **niall:** holy shit

 **liam:** literally i'm glad i stopped working to check my phone

 **niall:** yOU SOUND SO FUCKING GOOD FUCK

 **liam:** you're in a proper studio too, right on ya zayn

 **louis:** CRAZY IN LOVE

 **louis:** SUNG BY MY QUEEN

 **louis:** YOU COVERED IT FUDAFGJCK

 **niall:** they should've used your version for 50 Shades

 **niall:** fuuuuuck

 **zayn:** omg

 **zayn:** it wasn't that good

 **niall:** i s2g

 **liam:** really.

 **louis:** YOU'RE IN A STUDIO YOU IDIOT DON'T SAY YOU DON'T SOUND GOOD WHEN YOU'VE BEEN DISCOVERED AND ARE NOW IN A STUDIO WITH HAROLD EDWARD STYLES

 **zayn:** i'm glad you guys liked it though

 **zayn:** i wanted to make a cover for my channel

 **zayn:** like an official one instead of just using my guitar ha

 **niall:** you sound so good bby x

 **louis:** i agree

 **liam:** i second that

 **zayn:** thanks guys :)

 **liam:** so how's new york?

 **zayn:** pretty great honestly, i'm just not used to all the people walking around really fast

 **zayn:** i just go with the flow you know?

 **niall:** yeah new yorkers get their shit done

 **niall:** except for me

 **niall:** i'm too lazy

 **louis:** what happened to liam omg

 **liam:** i'm here babe

 **liam:** i just got on my break so i can text freely now c:

 **zayn:** wait babe?

 **zayn:** have you got your shit sorted out now?

 **louis:** yes :)

 **liam:** yeah, he loves me again

 **zayn:** good

 **niall:** you guys are so cute omg

 **niall:** i'm assuming you're liam and louis bc zayn talks about you guys all the time

 **liam:** does he now?

 **louis:** ofc he does, we're goals daddy

 **zayn:** omf

 **niall:** OH MY GOD

 **liam:** babe not now omfg

 **zayn:** not in front of niall louis, jfc

 **louis:** hey now

 **louis:** don't make me tell niall the thing zayn

 **zayn:** yOU WOULDN'T DARE

 **liam:** oooh babe that's cold

 **niall:** wait what

 **louis:** yep i went there

 **liam:** jesus did not die for this

 **zayn:** louis please

 **zayn:** i want to wait until we meet in person to tell him

 **louis:** he deserves to know rn

 **niall:** deserve to know what

 **niall:** zayn what aren't you telling me :(

 **zayn:** louis i'll do anything, please

 **zayn:** don't tell him

 **louis:** fine

 **liam:** you're so manipulative

 **louis:** oh you love it

 **niall:** i really want to know now

 **zayn:** you'll know at some point niall, okay?

 **zayn:** i promise

 **niall:** okay :)

 **louis:** aW

 **louis:** my ziall heart :')

 **niall:** your what heart?

 **zayn:** you know what

 **zayn:** this conversation is over :)

 **niall:** wait what's ziall?

 **liam:** you'll find out at some point, don't worry

 **louis:** you'll find out when zayn you know, tells the thing about

 **zayn:** don't you fucking dare finish that fucking sentence

 **niall:** welp

 **niall:** things just got tense lol

 **niall:** i have to go anyway zee

 **niall:** i've got to finish this homework

 **zayn:** okay :)

*niall has left the conversation*

 **louis:** you're so whipped

 **liam:** definitely whipped

 **zayn:** shut the fuck up

 


	24. twenty-three. ✉

**louis:** babe

 **louis:** babe

 **louis:** babe

 **louis:** baBE

 **louis:** BABE

 **louis:** baby

 **louis:** baby

 **louis:** baby

 **louis:** liAM

 **louis:** DADDY

 **liam:** yes?

 **louis:** damn, why didn't i just start with daddy?

 **liam:** idk lol

 **liam:** what's up babe?

 **louis:** zayn just texted me saying that he's going to central park this afternoon and that he's nervous

 **liam:** funny because i rememeber when we had that group chat niall mentioned something about the city

 **louis:** ...

 **liam:** ...

 **louis:** DO YOU THINK THEY'RE GOING TO MEET UP

 **liam:** i don't know but i hope they do for their own good

 **liam:** they're both so clueless it's tiring *sigh*

 **louis:** tru

 **louis:** i hope you're not too tired though babe

 **louis:** you're at home right? like today is your day off?

 **liam:** yeah, i'm pretty tired but yeah. why?

 **louis:** my parents aren't home

 **louis:** and i'm wearing the thing that you bought me

 **louis:** you know

 **louis:** and i borrowed my sister's red bottomed heels too so

 **liam:** i'm on my way

 


	25. twenty-four. (i) ✉

**zayn:** nialllllll

 **niall:** yes?

 **zayn:** i'm so bored rn :(

 **niall:** how can you be bored; you're in new york city with harry styles what

 **zayn:** i'm bored because you're not here.

 **zayn:** and because harry had some meeting to go to and he wanted me to enjoy myself around the city

 **niall:** aw zayn

 **niall:** i'm there i'm just not, like, THERE

 **zayn:** i know that's why i'm sad :(

 **niall:** we'll meet in person soon zayn, don't pout okay?

 **zayn:** wait how did you know i was pouting?

 **niall:** because i know you lol

 **niall:** omg some kid almost ran me over with his bike omf

 **niall:** this is why i don't come to central park *sigh*

 **zayn:** wait what?

 **niall:** what?

 **zayn:** where did you say you were?

 **niall:** central park

 **niall:** harry wanted me to come here for reasons idk why

 **zayn:** holy shit this is so

 **zayn:** oh my god

 **niall:** what?

 **zayn:** niall.

 **niall:** what zayn?

 **zayn:** turn around.

+

Zayn stood up from the bench just as Niall turned around, his eyes wide and hands shaking as he covered his mouth. He could see Niall stumble back from surprise, his eyes repeatedly looking between his cell phone and Zayn as he laughed.

"Oh my god." And with that, they were both running towards each other, arms out with tears running down both cheeks as they grew closer together. Zayn stopped running just as Niall jumped in front of him, his arms wrapping around Zayn's neck and his legs wrapped around his torso as he cried into Zayn's neck.

"You're here, holy shit you're just, you're here." Niall sobbed, Zayn laughing as he nodded and ran a hand up and down his back. He ignored the questioning stares from the people around them because Niall was _here_ , he was in Zayn's arms, and he never wanted to let him go.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably heavy." Niall chuckled, sniffing through his tears as he jumped down but still kept his arms around Zayn's neck, smiling up at him. Zayn grinned as he looked down, shaking his head with a fond sigh.

"You're not heavy at all, babe." The two just stood that way for a few minutes, Niall's hands around Zayn's neck while Zayn kept his arms around Niall's waist. Niall was the first one to break the contact as he cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up being underneath Zayn's intense stare.

"This was all Harry's plan wasn't it?" Niall said, Zayn laughing as he shrugged.

"Possibly. He told me to meet here at exactly–"

"Noon?"

"Yeah." They both laughed, Zayn grinning afterwards because he finally got to hear Niall's beautiful laugh in person instead of on a screen. Niall turned even redder as he looked at Zayn.

"You keep grinning."

"Sorry, it's just that, I'm so happy to see you in person. You're more beautiful right in front of me than on a screen." Niall had no idea what to say to that so he just smiled, looking around for a distraction and smiled when he saw a restaurant.

"Have you eaten yet?" He smiled when Zayn shook his head no.

"Good. I've got a great place where we can go and get some pizza. It's small but it's great. You want to go?"

"Why would I say no?" Zayn said, Niall taking that as a yes as he grabbed Zayn's hand and tugged him towards the car.

"Well c'mon then! You're not going to be in the same state as me forever and I don't want to think about that right now so, let's just enjoy this while we can." Niall was so busy going on and on about what they were going to do that he didn't notice the fond smile Zayn was giving him as he stumbled along behind Niall.

 


	26. twenty-four. (ii) ✉

Zayn and Niall sat inside a small pizza place, Niall hopping on his feet in excitement as he looked over the toppings. Zayn pulled out his wallet and immediately asked what the blonde wanted, Niall blushing as he pulled out his own wallet.

"You don't have to pay for it all."

"I want to, though. Please?" Niall sighed but nodded, leaning his head against Zayn's shoulder while the cashier smiled at the two.

"Can I get a 24-inch pepperoni pizza please?" The cashier raised her eyebrows as she gave Zayn a weary look.

"Are you sure?" Zayn nodded, not even looking towards the girl; he was too concentrated on looking at Niall. The cashier noticed this and smiled, ringing up the price and taking the money from Zayn.

"Pizza should be ready in a bit; you guys can seat yourselves." Zayn thanked the woman while Niall turned to find an empty table, the two about to leave when she called them back.

"You guys are very cute. I hope your relationship lasts." Zayn's eyes widened while Niall blushed, scooting over a bit so that there was space in between him and Zayn.

"We aren't um, together."

"Oh, sorry for the confusion." The cashier said, dashing towards the kitchen and leaving the two to themselves.

"I wonder why everyone keeps saying that." Niall nervously laughed, Zayn chuckling along with him to mask the hurt he was feeling. As they waited for their food to be prepared, Zayn and Niall decided to catch up on everything, talking about past relationships and their families.

"24 piece pizza?" Niall and Zayn raised their eyebrows as both the cashier _and_ the cook came out with a large pizza; it was the size of their _table_.

"Holy shit. Um, I said 24 inch?"

"Oh..."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Zayn said, smiling at them before turning towards Niall.

"How are we going to finish all of this?" Niall said, his eyes wide while Zayn grinned.

"I don't know. Doesn't hurt to try though."

+

Niall was leading Zayn a few blocks down from the restaurant; they ended up spending the whole day there talking and laughing, surprisingly finishing the pizza. Once they'd finished the sun had long gone down and the city lights were on, illuminating the night sky. Niall grinned when he saw the time and stood up, yanking Zayn out of his chair and out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going Niall?" Zayn laughed, Niall laughing with him as he continued to tug on his hand.

"You'll see, we're almost there!" Just as Zayn went to ask another question he was pulled out into the center of the city, his eyes wide as he turned in a few circles. The large skyscrapers that towered over him, the endless amounts of people walking left and right. It was all new and it was all exciting; and Zayn couldn't believe he was in the midst of it. With Niall.

"Are we in...?"

"Yeah. We're in Times Square." Zayn laughed, his eyes crinkling up and his tongue pushed behind his teeth as he turned to Niall and grinned.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" Niall smiled as he watched Zayn laugh and turn in circles, his arms spread wide as he turned to Niall and picked him up. Niall squealed as Zayn spun him around in circles, his beautiful laugh filling the blonde's ears as he smiled at his best friend.

"I'm in New York! And the best part is that I'm with you!" Niall blushed hard at that, biting his lip as Zayn placed him back down. The tanned boy ran a hand through his hair as he laughed, finally getting hit with the realization that he was in _New York City_.

"Oh man, this is so overwhelming. It all wouldn't have happened without you Niall!"

"Nah, you're just saying that."

"No seriously! If you hadn't kept pushing for me to sing and create that youtube channel, we wouldn't be here right now." Niall only shrugged as he played with his fingers.

"You're welcome I guess?" Zayn smiled and brought Niall in for a warm hug, Niall gasping but returning the hug with a huge smile. The two stayed like that underneath the city lights, Zayn with his arms around Niall's waist and Niall with his head resting in the crook of Zayn's neck.

Zayn was the first to pull back and look around once more, Niall smiling up at him as he watched him do so. He watched how the lights seemed to make Zayn's skin glow, how his golden brown eyes turned a bright hazel underneath the flashing lights.

Everything about him was enhanced, and Niall couldn't lie to himself by saying that Zayn didn't look beautiful. It was like something in his mind shifted; he always thought Zayn was beautiful but this time was different. His heart seemed to want to leap out of his chest, his eyes seemed to only focus on Zayn.

"Wow..." Niall couldn't help but breathe out, Zayn looking down at him properly.

"What was that?"

"You're beautiful." The words were already leaving Niall's mouth before he could stop them, Zayn's eyes widening as he took in what Niall said. He knew that this time was different; it wasn't like how it was when they were hiding behind screens. This was real, and it was actually happening.

Without a second thought Zayn closed his eyes and leaned in, slowly pressing his lips against Niall's. Niall froze, clenching Zayn's shirt in his hands but nonetheless returning the kiss. It was slow and sweet, far from being rushed, and neither boy could deny that they loved it.

Niall was the first one to pull away, his heart pounding in his ears as he opened his eyes. His blue eyes were met with Zayn's golden brown, their gaze intense as they took deep breaths to calm themselves down.

"Always wanted to kiss someone in Times Square." Niall breathed, Zayn chuckling as he grinned down at him, the two of them holding on to each other until it was time for Niall to go home.

 


	27. twenty-five. ✉

**zayn:** louis

 **zayn:** louis are you there

 **louis:** it's like 6 in the morning here man c'mon think about the time difference

 **louis:** what do you want

 **zayn:** [image attatched.]

 **louis:** hOLY OH M YGOD

 **louis:** YOU GUYS MET UP

 **louis:** LOOK HOW FUCKING CUET

 **louis:** BOYFRIENDS

 **zayn:** that's not even the best part

 **louis:** what in the hell is better than a ziall selfie?

 **zayn:**...

 **zayn:** we kissed

 **louis:** OMF

 **louis:** YOU WAHT

 **louis:** DID YO UGUYS FUCK

 **zayn:** what no omg

 **zayn:** i respect him way too much to do that louis omfg

 **louis:** this is the best thing to wake up to omg praise jesus

 **louis:** tell me everything

 **zayn:** we sat in a restaurant all day eating pizza

 **zayn:** and when we finished it was really late so he took me to times square before he had to go home

 **zayn:** and in the heat of the moment we just, kissed.

 **louis:** WAIT

 **louis:** IMPORTANT QUESTION

 **louis:** who initiated the kiss?

 **zayn:** me lol

 **louis:** YAAAAAAAS ZAYN YAS

 **louis:** you made the first move omf

 **louis:** i'm so proud :')

 **zayn:** omg thanks mom

l **ouis:** no problem son

 **louis:** so are you guys going to meet up again today or?

 **zayn:** today is my last day here :(

 **zayn:** i'm going to be busy in the studio with harry to help finish with the single he's working on with me

 **zayn:** then afterwards i have to head home for promos and stuff in the major cities like L.A. and San Diego

 **louis:** a single omg

 **louis:** that means an album will be coming out soon *wiggles eyebrows*

 **zayn:** lmaoo hopefully

 **zayn:** that's only if people like the single

 **louis:** pft they won't just like the song they'll love you

 **louis:** you're hot as hell man

 **louis:** too bad you're taken

 **zayn:** wait i am

 **zayn:** by who

 **louis:** by niall, duh

 **zayn:** omfg

 **zayn:** look i just wanted to send you that selfie lmao i have to go

 **louis:** okay byyyye see you when you get home

 **louis:** send niall hugs and kisses for me

 **zayn:** yeah, yeah x

 


	28. twenty-six. ✉

**niall:** hey zuzu 

 **zayn:** oh my god 

 **zayn:** is that supposed to be another avatar reference 

 **niall:** damn right 

 **zayn:** you're never going to let me live that down are you? 

 **niall:** nope 

 **niall:** it was so grey 

 **niall:** GREAT* 

 **niall:** BITCH 

 **zayn:** lmao just know that i'm never going to let you live your autocorrect moments down 

 **niall:** shush 

 **niall:** i saw leilah today 

 **zayn:** punch her 

 **niall:** i don't hit girls omg 

 **zayn:** i'll do it for you it's okay 

 **niall:** omg 

 **niall:** no 

 **zayn:** she cheated on you ffs 

 **niall:** i'm pretty much over it now like 

 **niall:** i have better things to do than mourn over some girl who cheated on me 

 **zayn:** some cow*** 

 **niall:** really zayn 

 **zayn:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 **niall:** omg 

 **niall:** you give no fucks do you 

 **zayn:** noooope 

 **zayn:** only when it comes to people who decide to hurt you 

 **niall:** aw aw you're so sweet 

 **zayn:** [image attached.]

 **zayn:** just because 

 **niall:** you need to not 

 **niall:** i almost fell out of bed 

 **zayn:** omg 

 **zayn:** noooo 

 **niall:** yaaaa 

 **zayn:** wait niall 

 **niall:** yeah? 

 **zayn:** what does this mean for us? 

 **niall:** what do you mean 

 **zayn:** i mean like, the kiss 

 **zayn:** do you like me or was it just, spur of the moment 

 **niall:** well 

 **zayn:** and be honest 

 **zayn:** don't just say you like me so i don't feel bad 

 **niall:** okay 

 **niall:** to be honest with you 

 **niall:** it was spur of the moment 

 **niall:** i don't know if i really do like you like that 

 **zayn:** okay 

 **zayn:** that's all i needed to hear 

 **zayn:** i um 

 **zayn:** i have to go 

 **zayn:** i'm heading out with harry to do a photoshoot so i just 

 **zayn:** yeah 

 **niall:** zayn 

 **zayn:** i'll talk to you later ni 

 **niall:** :( 

 


	29. twenty-seven. ✉

**niall:** is this louis or liam

 **niall:** i'm hoping you're liam because i don't want louis to tell zayn

 **niall:** but then again if you're liam you might just tell louis oh man

 **niall:** if you're wondering how i got the number i asked zayn like a long time ago for your guy's numbers but i never really used them until now

 **niall:** it's niall by the way

 **liam:** dude chill

 **liam:** it's liam

 **niall:** oKAY GOOD BECAUSE LIKE

 **niall:** IDK I GET A REALLY CHILL VIBE FROM YOU AND I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME CALM DOWN THAT ISN'T ZAYN BECAUSE ZAYN ISN'T SPEAKING TO ME AT THE MOMENT

 **liam:** wait why isn't he speaking to you?

 **liam:** i thought after new york you guys were pretty much together

 **niall:** that's the thing

 **niall:** i'm so confused

 **niall:** i don't know if i want him in that way

 **liam:** well, to get this out of the way

 **liam:** you do know that zayn likes you right? not even like; he loves you, man.

 **niall:** i know, he told me when we talked yesterday

 **niall:** he wanted to know what it meant for us after the kiss, and out of pressure and panic i told him that it was spur of the moment

 **liam:** oh god

 **liam:** so you basically broke his heart

 **niall:** i didn't mean to!

 **niall:** i don't do good with relationships okay?

 **niall:** i'm still hurt about leilah cheating on me, and she was in the same god damn state as me! zayn is going to be big, we all know that. he's going to be all over the world, and if we got into a relationship

 **liam:** are you scared that he's going to cheat on you?

 **niall:** i guess i am

 **liam:** oh niall

 **liam:** zayn would never do that to you. he loves you way too much to ever cheat on you. ever since you guys first started talking he's loved you. your corny jokes, how you send him selfies no matter where you are

 **niall:** oh my god he's told you that

 **liam:** well he's told louis everything, and then louis tells me. but the point is

 **liam:** he loves you so much it's sickening sometimes if i'm being honest

 **niall:** god i'm such an idiot

 **liam:** i'll tell you what

 **liam:** sort out your shit, and figure out what you want. if you really don't like zayn then you HAVE to tell him now. you can't lead him on to think that you do. but if you do love him, or at least like him, tell him. he'll understand if you want to take it slow. he isn't in any rush

 **niall:** thank you liam

 **niall:** you're not too bad for an adult

 **liam:** hey i'm only four years older than you guys, i'm not that old

 **niall:** haha thanks though

 **liam:** no problem

 **liam:** and don't worry, i won't tell louis

 **liam:** i love him but he can be a blabber mouth

 **niall:** :)

 


	30. twenty-eight. ✉

**zayn:** louis

 **zayn:** louis cna we talk fot a bitt

 **zayn:** i'm cringy

 **louis:** woah woah zayn calm down

 **louis:** i need you to tell me what's wrong

 **zayn:** niall

 **zayn:** niall doesn't lovem e

 **zayn:** he doesn't leove me lik i alove him

 **louis:** oh zayn

 **louis:** i'm so sorry

 **zayn:** i jsut didn't thiank it wuold herut this bad

 **louis:** love is a bitch tbfh

 **louis:** but i really am sorry to hear that zayn

 **zayn:** i dot'n think i can mveo on fro mthis

 **louis:** yes you can zayn

 **louis:** it's just going to take a shit load of time

 **louis:** believe me, you'll get through this. you have me and liam, and we won't leave your side until you're feeling at least a bit better, okay?

 **louis:** so when you come back from doing promos for your single, we'll be waiting for you with open arms yeah?

 **zayn:** oka y

 **zayn:** thank you lou

 **louis:** no problem zuzu

 **zayn:** your'e areally going to stick wtih that are nat' you

 **louis:** you know i will

 **zayn:** :')

 


	31. twenty-nine. ✉

**niall:** zayn

 **niall:** it's uh, it's been awhile huh?

 **niall:** almost three months now

 **niall:** i guess the whole "call me once a month" rule doesn't apply to me anymore

 **niall:** or to liam and louis since you haven't spoken to them recently either

 **niall:** yeah i checked in with them too and they said you haven't spoken a word to either of them in a month

 **niall:** just, at least text me back a letter or something so i know that you're doing okay

 **niall:** i love you. so much.

 


	32. thirty. ✉

**louis:** you know what's funny

 **louis:** the fact that I've supported you ever since you sang me your first song that you'd written yourself

 **louis:** and now you can't even find the time to talk to your best friend.

 **louis:** YOUR BEST FUCKING FRIEND.

 **louis:** so fuck you zayn

 **louis:** fuck you for leaving me and liam and forgetting all about us to enjoy your fame with all your famous friends *cough* NAUGHTY BOY *cough*

 **louis:** aka the glazed donut

 **louis:** i guess we aren't good enough for you anymore

 **louis:** jesus i shouldn't even be crying because i'm so mad at you right now and you don't deserve my precious tears

 **louis:** i don't even know why i texted you i just, i don't know.

 **louis:** have a nice life, bud.


	33. thirty-one. ✉

**liam:** [video link attached.]

 **liam:** you sound so great mate

 **liam:** it's been a year now i guess

 **liam:** we just uh, we miss you, you know?

 **liam:** alright. i'll see you...well. i don't really know when i'll see you.

 **liam:** goodbye

 **liam:** also, i won't mind if you call me or louis or niall, you know?

 **liam:** haha get it because the song like, yeah

 **liam:** :(

 


	34. thirty-two. ✉

_*Zayn has added Niall, Liam, and Louis to the chat*_

**zayn:** hey

 **louis:** hey.....HEY?!

 **louis:** HOW CAN YOU SAY HEY AFTER NOT KEEPING IN TOUCH WITH US FOR AN ENTIRE FUCKING YEAR WHAT THE FUCK

 **louis:** YOU JUST YOU CAN'T YOU JUST, NO

 **liam:** fuck man

 **liam:** for once i'm not going to calm louis down

 **liam:** you know he deserves to rant, right?

 **zayn:** where's niall

 **niall:** words can't even express

 **niall:** how happy and sad i am right now to just hear from you

 **liam:** louis is taking a break because he's too busy crying in the bathroom at the moment

 **niall:** you have a shitload of explaining to do

 **zayn:** well uh

 **zayn:** the "break" i've been on for a few months

 **zayn:** was me being checked into psychiatric hospital

 **zayn:** for trying to kill myself

 **liam:** what?

 **niall:** where

 **niall:** what hospital

 **liam:** wait, i'm still trying to process

 **louis:** so that's why you've been looking scary thin for the past year

 **louis:** zayn we've been through this

 **louis:** you need to eat

 **zayn:** i mean, i know that now but, i don't really FEEL that need to eat, you know?

 **niall:** wait wait wait me and liam are getting left in the dust here can you please explain everything from square one?

 **louis:** you never told niall did you

 **zayn:** no

 **zayn:** i didn't want him to think anything of it

 **liam:** somebody PLEASE explain to me what's going on before i lose my shit.

 **zayn:** i um, i have a bad history of an eating disorder. anorexia. i don't want to eat, i count all of my calories, and i'm always running or doing something to lose it. i can't, i just, i've always had problems with it and louis helped me out for a few years. it went away but, dealing with the stress of all the albums i've been making and concerts, it came back

 **zayn:** i panicked and i didn't know what to do. i couldn't talk to you guys because i knew i fucked up i just KNEW that i'd fucked up by not keeping in touch

 **zayn:** but everything was happening so fast and i felt so alone and so trapped that i just took the easy way out

 **zayn:** harry was the one who found me.

 **louis:** oh my god

 **liam:** zayn...

 **niall:** what hospital were you at

 **zayn:** Green Fields in Seattle

 **zayn:** i'm in a private house settlement that i'm staying at until i feel a little better

 **liam:** jesus

 **louis:** i swear to god zayn

 **louis:** don't you ever do something stupid like that again

 **liam:** we're your best friends, zayn. we love you, and we'd never judge you for whatever your opinion is or what ever it is you're going through. please, tell us what's going on instead of bottling everything up inside

 **zayn:** thanks you guys, really. i'm sorry for being such a dick and not coming to you guys for help.

 **louis:** wait what happened to niall

 **liam:** yeah where did niall go

 **zayn:** i don't even know

 **zayn:** wait i've got to get the door, someone's knocking. it's probably my therapist coming to check up on me.

 **zayn:** i'll talk to you later guys.

 **louis:** alright. it's so nice to hear from you again, babe. COME VISIT ME OR I'LL RIP YOUR DICK OFF OKAY

 **liam:** omg

 **liam:** see you zayn

 **zayn:** :)

 


	35. thirty-three. ✉

Zayn put his phone down and weakly made his way towards his apartment door, annoyed because his therapist had already come by this week to check on him.

So you could say that he was dumbfounded when a red nosed, puffy eyed Niall stood at his doorway, pajama pants and white t-shirt on as he walked right into Zayn's apartment. Zayn took in his glossy eyes and his tousled bleach blonde hair, watching as he paced back and forth with his arms crossed, car keys in his shaking hands.

"How are you in Seattle—"

"I moved here six months ago; of course, you would know that if you'd kept in touch with me. I called the hospital so I could get your address." Zayn stayed quiet, having nothing to say as Niall stopped pacing and gave Zayn a once over.

"God you just, you look so thin." Niall breathed, Zayn bringing his arms up to cover his shirtless body. His cheekbones were more prominent and his rib cage could be seen clearly, almost dying to escape Zayn's skin. His eyes were sunken in and he looked so lifeless, the sight almost making Niall break down into tears.

"Niall—"

"Why didn't you tell me about it, Zayn? You didn't even have to tell me; Louis had experience with this and he could've helped you. God I just, I'm so _angry_ with you right now," Niall said, his voice shaking as he sat down on the leather couch with his hands running through his hair. "Was it me? Was it because of what I said? I never wanted this to happen ever, I never wanted you to feel that you were alone, _ever_." Zayn was quick to shake his head, tears running down his face as he tried to explain

"No, no! I would never try and blame this on you and how you feel, you can't control what your heart wants and doesn't want. I didn't want to burden you," Zayn whispered, his voice small as he looked down in shame. "I just didn't feel that you cared." Niall stood up quickly and made his way over to Zayn, blue eyes burning with fury as raised his voice.

"If I didn't care would I drive halfway across the city to come see you? If I didn't care would I constantly be texting you, even if you chose not to reply? If I didn't care would I be continuously looking at pictures of you on Tumblr and Twitter? Any source I could get to see if you were doing alright? I care about you Zayn, I've always cared about you because I love you." Zayn shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks as he sniffed.

"I'm sorry it's just, it's so _hard_. I'm trying to get over you, trying to move on because I just _know_  that you don't love me the way that I have and always will love you." Niall shook his head as he too had tears welling up, placing his car keys down on the coffee table before gently grasping Zayn's shoulders.

"Zayn. I'm an idiot, okay. I've always loved you, I just never realized it. The way you smiled at me whenever we talked on FaceTime, the way you'd sing in your videos and how you'd always call me beautiful even if I never thought that I was. You always showed a deep appreciation for me, and it took me so fucking long to realize that. It all added up when I first saw you in New York; and I mean when I really saw you."

"I never noticed your true beauty because pictures never really captured it correctly. I saw that day how you really looked at me, how you really felt about me, and it didn't take long for me to realize that I felt the exact same way. The kiss that we shared in Times Square just confirmed it all; I love you Zayn Malik, I was just too big of a dumb ass not to tell you when I'd realized it. Maybe if I had, none of this would have happened." Niall finally finished, Zayn speechless as he stared down at Niall. He had no idea what to say; all this time Niall was in love with him?

"So, when you'd texted me the first time after a couple of months...?"

"I really meant that I love you." Niall stood in his toes and pressed a soft kiss to Zayn's lips, Zayn pulling back quickly and looking away.

"Don't kiss me; I'm probably grossing you out right now by how I look." Zayn said, Niall realizing that he was still covering his naked chest. Niall pursed his lips and offered Zayn a small smile.

"Why don't you go put on a nice warm sweater and some shoes. I want to show you my apartment." Niall said, Zayn giving a small nod and walking towards his bedroom.

+

"Oh my god." Zayn said, his voice laced with awe as Niall ushered him into his home. It had just started to rain, so they'd made their way up as quickly as possible.

"I know it's not much but it's home. Don't mind the empty cage; Piggy is around here some where."

"Piggy?" Zayn raised an eyebrow, Niall giving a sheepish smile as he shook out his damp hair.

"My uh, my guinea pig." He muttered, and for once in almost a year Zayn gave off a genuine smile.

"You're so cute. You've always wanted a guinea pig I remember." Niall smiled as he nodded.

"I'm going to make myself a sandwich and you're going to have a sandwich too." Niall said, Zayn's stomach twisting at the thought of food entering his body.

"Oh, no that's-"

"I'm not like your other "friends", Zayn. I'm making you a sandwich okay?" Zayn sighed in defeat and decided to keep an eye out for Piggy while Niall made the sandwiches. Soon Niall came out with two sandwiches, one being turkey and cheese and the other being peanut butter and jelly with the crusts cut off.

"Did you really...?"

"I remember you complaining over one of our FaceTime calls that your mom forgot to cut off the crusts on your sandwich." Niall chuckled, remembering how distressed Zayn was and how he claimed he was "running away" because of it.

Zayn slowly picked up the sandwich and brought it to his lips, hesitating before turning to Niall.

"So when exactly did you move out here?"

"Six months ago, Zayn." Niall said, knowing what Zayn was trying to do; he wanted to distract Niall so he could sneakily hide it somewhere on him so he could throw it away later. Zayn went to take a bite but then he stopped again, turning to Niall once more.

"This is a really nice apartment; did you start your hair and makeup business like you said?" Niall gave Zayn a sad smile as he gestured to the sandwich.

"It's okay to eat, Zayn." He said. Zayn gave one last weary glance to the sandwich in his hands, and finally, after a year.

_He had actually eaten._

 


	36. thirty-four. ✉

**niall:** [image attached.]

 **niall:** he had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, no crusts

 **louis:** at least he's okay omg

 **louis:** and you got him to eat which is a HUGE plus

 **louis:** thank you niall

 **niall:** i'm glad to have helped him

 **louis:** how did everything go?

 **niall:** well

 **niall:** i pretty much ranted to him about how much i loved him, and even after i told him how i felt he still didn't really believe me, so i gave him a small kiss. he pulled away though because he thought he didn't look 'pretty' enough.

 **niall:** honestly that really hurt

 **niall:** it hurts me to know that he thinks so lowly of himself

 **louis:** i know niall, i know

 **louis:** believe me, zayn has always doubted himself, but if there's one person that could always reassure him when it came to how he felt and how he looked

 **louis:** it was me

 **niall:** omg

 **louis:** no i'm kidding lol it was always you

 **louis:** but seriously

 **louis:** ever since you two met you've become a big part of his life, and i know this is a lot of responsibility being placed on your shoulders but zayn really needs your support

 **niall:** i know that, i just don't know how it will work out. Zayn's going to have to go back to work as soon as he's better, and i can't keep an eye on him when he's on tour.

 **louis:** lol you dumb ass

 **louis:** you're a hairdresser and makeup artist

 **louis:** certified, right?

 **niall:** yeah, i just got my certificate this month. it took forever but yeah i'm certified.

 **louis:** boom you're hired

 **niall:** ???

 **louis:** as zayn's make up artist?? hELLOO???

 **niall:** i don't know if zayn would want me to though

 **louis:** jfC he's in love with you niall, i think he'd be more than happy to have you on tour with him

 **niall:** i'll talk to him about it when he wakes up, okay? i just wanted you to know that he's doing alright.

 **louis:** okay. again, thank you for checking up on him niall

 **niall:** you know i'd do anything for him, louis.

 


	37. thirty-five. ✉

**harry:** liam and louis told me that he was with you

 **harry:** is he okay

 **niall:** he's alright

 **niall:** he's sleeping right now

 **niall:** are YOU okay?

 **harry:** to be honest with you, no

 **harry:** i think of zayn as if he were my little brother and walking into his home to see him passed out with an empty bottle of pills scared the shit out of me

 **harry:** i don't know what i would've done if he hadn't made it; how i would've broken the news to you guys and his parents

 **niall:** oh harry :(

 **harry:** he's my responsibility whether he considers it or not, and i don't think i could've lived with myself if they hadn't revived him

 **harry:** if that's how i felt i can't even imagine how you would have felt

 **niall:** i don't even like thinking about it

 **niall:** if zayn had to die without knowing my true feelings about him i couldn't handle that weight on my shoulders. he's the only person i've ever really felt this strongly for, and that's not going to change any time soon.

 **niall:** i'm seriously in love with him harry, every little thing about him; his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his lips, his touch, his voice. just, everything about him makes my stomach go crazy and makes me want to sing and dance but it also makes me want to cry because it's insane to love somebody this much

 **harry:** that's what love is though, isn't it?

 **harry:** it's blissful and sweet yet it can be painful

 **harry:** that's why I steer clear of relationships

 **niall:** lol really though

 **niall:** caroline, cara, taylor, kendall, emma, emily, alyssa, kimberly, kara

 **harry:** hey

 **harry:** half of them don't even count okay

 **niall:** lol i'll keep you posted on zayn harry, don't worry.

 **harry:** alright, thanks again niall for taking care of him

 **niall:** of course x

 


	38. thirty-six. ✉

_*harry has been added to the group chat*_

**harry:** oh so that's how you do it

 **louis:** omg

 **liam:** you deleted yourself twice from the chat i just

 **niall:** excuse my dad

 **niall:** he can be a little slow

 **zayn:** ahem

 **zayn:** your boyfriend is right here

 **niall:** you know i'm joking babe

 **louis:** how was your guy's visit to zayn's parent's house?

 **niall:** well i was hugged a lot

 **zayn:** you did help me get way better; they appreciate that c:

 **harry:** and in such little time

 **liam:** it's because he loves him so much c: it's sweet really

 **louis:** and because they frickle frackled a lot lmaooo ;)

 **liam:** loUIS

 **harry:** woaH omg

 **louis:** yes daddy?

 **zayn:** STOP

 **liam:** I S2G

 **niall:** i literally find this hilarious i'm screen-shotting all of this

 **niall:** also we haven't frickle frackled i am still very much a virgin

 **zayn:** sometimes i wonder why we're even friends

 **louis:** because you love me

 **liam:** i'm with zayn on this one but boyfriend wise

 **louis:** weLL THEN

 **harry:** i'm sure liam is kidding

 **harry:** right

 **liam:** yes louis please don't be mad ilysm i'll bring you chinese

 **louis:** you're forgiven

 **zayn:** this chat is such a mess omg

 **zayn:** i started this so i could tell you guys some important news damn it

 **niall:** yes yes hold on babe let me just screenshot the rest of this i'm literally laughing so hard

 **louis:** i'm glad we provide such great company

 **harry:** alright now for the important news

 **harry:** i'm excited even though i know what's going on lmao

 **zayn:** alright so the good news is

 **louis:** that niall tops

 **zayn:** STOP

 **harry:** OH MY GOD

 **liam:** babe.

 **liam:** we all know zayn tops stfu

 **louis:** doN'T EVEN START WITH ME IT'S NIALL OKAY

 **niall:** i'm staying out of this tbfh

 **zayn:** jesus christ

 **zayn:** can't i just have a normal conversation with you all for once

 **louis:** lol no

 **zayn:** :/

 **louis:** okay okay tell us what's happening

 **zayn:** i finished up my album and it'll be coming out next month!

 **louis:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

 **liam:** slaaaay

 **harry:** with a little help from me might i add on :))))

 **niall:** i'm buying every single song

 **niall:** the whole album

 **niall:** i'm buying merch too so i can wear it at your concert

 **zayn:** omg babe

 **zayn:** you're going to be at every one of my concerts regardless

 **niall:** i know

 **niall:** i have to support my bf while i do his hair i mean c'mon now common sense

 **liam:** wait you're his hair dresser?

 **niall:** and make-up artist

 **louis:** FINALLY

 **liam:** yes tbfh

 **liam:** you guys took way too long to get together in my opinion

 **zayn:** yeah but if you guys hadn't kept pushing it we probably wouldn't have happened

 **niall:** gotta agree on zee with that one

 **harry:** tru

 **harry:** you guys really are cute

 **zayn:** aw

 **niall:** thank you c:

 **louis:** fiNISHING EACH OTHER'S SENTENCES

 **louis:** GOALS

 **liam:** lol stop

 **zayn:** well that's all i wanted to say

 **zayn:** you guys are free to go now if you want

 **louis:** yeah i have to go tbh

 **liam:** same

 **harry:** same

 **niall:** wait you're just going to leave us without reason

 **harry:** work; ellie goulding wants me to come in and help her write one of her new singles for her album

 **liam:** work; just, like, work lol

 **louis:** sucking my daddy's dick, he's lying about work

 **liam:** CAN WE NEVER BE DISCREET ABOUT CERTAIN THINGS

 **louis:** ily

 **liam:** ugh bye guys, sorry

 **niall:** you're fine

 **zayn:** have fun

 **harry:** BE SAFE

 


	39. thirty-seven. ✉

**louis:** so when are you guys going to frick frack

 **zayn:** is this how every conversation is going to start between us

 **louis:** pretty much

 **zayn:** sigh

 **louis:** no but really I texted to talk about this

 **louis:** [image attached.]

 **louis:** explain to me how you're going to see my boyfriend without seeing me first

 **louis:** RUDE AF

 **zayn:** okay well if you'd let me explain first before you get your damn knickers in a twist

 **zayn:** i'm in town you dork

 **zayn:** i'm staying in LA for an interview i have tomorrow and i drove down here to come see my best friends

 **zayn:** liam was at work and i ran into him so of course i'm going to stop and say hello okay i am not "rude af"

 **louis:** okay but you are tho

 **zayn:** what how

 **louis:** by sending me a picture of the second and third hottest men on this planet without my consent

 **zayn:** who's the first

 **louis:** me of course

 **zayn:** why do i even bother

 **zayn:** but on a serious note i'm on my way home to visit my mom first and then i'm coming to see you with your favorite food and a shit ton of pillows and blankets

 **louis:** wait are we going to do the thing

 **zayn:** oh yes it's been way too long

 **louis:** damn right it has

 **louis:** i can't watch scary movies with liam we always end up fucking on the couch

 **zayn:** why did i need to know this???

 **louis:** just some tips for you and niall ;)))

 **zayn:** lol no omg

 **zayn:** i'll see you in a few

 **louis:** alrighttt

 **zayn:** oh i almost forgot

 **zayn:** happy eighteenth birthday louis

 **louis:** you remembered :))))))

 


	40. thirty-eight. ✉

_*niall has invited harry, louis, and liam to the chat*_

**niall:** so uh

 **niall:** i'm not a virgin anymore

 **harry:** WHAT

 **liam:** BRUH

 **louis:** HOLD THE PHONE

_*louis has added zayn to the chat*_

**louis:** EXCUSE THE FUCK YOU

 **zayn:** what did i do ?

 **louis:** NIALL FUCKED YOU DIDN'T HE

 **liam:** GET IT DUDE

 **liam:** wait

 **liam:** zayn tops, louis we've been over this

 **harry:** it's about time

 **harry:** and it's obvious niall tops i mean c'mon

 **louis:** stfu and let them say it

 **zayn:** alright well

 **zayn:** sorry liam

 **liam:** no

 **louis:** YAS

 **louis:** I TOLD YOU

 **louis:** NIALL TOPS

 **harry:** this is too great

 **niall:** :)

 **niall:** it was great

 **zayn:** oh my god louis can i leave

 **louis:** lol you can try bitch i'll just keep adding you back

 **liam:** oh man

 **niall:** he was so tight

 **zayn:** DON'T TELL THEM THAT

 **louis:** you said the same thing didn't you liam

 **harry:** don't answer that please

 **liam:** lol where is the lie though

 **zayn:** i'm leaving this is just no

 **louis:** wait wait one more thing

 **zayn:** sigh

 **niall:** yes louis

 **louis:** did you call him daddy

 **zayn:** OMF

 **harry:** OH MY GOD

 **liam:** LOUIS TOMLINSON

 **niall:** lmaoo well

 **zayn:** why should i even try lying

 **louis:** YAAAAAAS OMG DADDY KINK ZIALL IS REAL

 **louis:** KMS

 **zayn:** omg bye

_*zayn has left the chat*_

**harry:** RUDE

 **louis:** AF

 **louis:** :)

 **liam:** heyyy only we can finish each other's sentences

 **niall:** aww liam don't pout

 **liam:** too late :((

 **louis:** he's pouting and he looks so cute omg i just wanna kiss him

 **harry:** you guys are so cute stop it

 **niall:** i agree with my dad

 **harry:** when did i become your father

 **niall:** when you became famous :)

 **niall:** anyway i have to go

 **niall:** zayn and i have an early day tomorrow

 **liam:** oh yeah isn't he going on tour?

 **niall:** yeeeees and i go with him c:

 **harry:** aww i hope you guys have fun sight seeing

 **liam:** i hope you guys have fun with traveling and such :))

 **louis:** i hope you guys have fun fucking

 **niall:** #done

_*niall has left the chat*_

 


	41. thirty-nine. ✉

**niall:** [image attached.]

 **zayn:** IT'S PIGGY

 **zayn:** HOW IS MY FAVORITE GUINEA PIG

 **niall:** he's doing great

 **niall:** my mom stopped by the house and took a picture of him while she was feeding him so i would know that he's doing okay

 **zayn:** good

 **zayn:** he's too cute to not be taken care of

 **niall:** i'll be back at the hotel soon

 **niall:** i didn't think there'd be a sudden rush of teenagers at starbucks this early

 **zayn:** babe

 **zayn:** it's early in the morning

 **zayn:** half of the world get's coffee or tea or something with caffeine to wake them up i mean

 **niall:** lol hush

 **niall:** i was just kiddo lol

 **niall:** KISSO

 **niall:** IM FCUCKING CRUING

 **niall:** WHAT

 **zayn:** LMAO

 **niall:** FUCK

 **zayn:** i seriously don't even know how that happens

 **niall:** neither do i omfg

 **niall:** can we talk about that one video you made with louis a long time ago

 **zayn:** oh the one where we sang forever young

 **niall:** YES

 **niall:** his part killed me tbfh i was like 'why'

 **zayn:** same tbh

 **niall:** FOREVERRRRRRRR TOUNG

 **niall:** YOUNG

 **niall:** TOUNG

 **niall:** wow

 **zayn:** omg

 **niall:** i give up

 **niall:** i'll see you when i get back

 **zayn:** lol okay c:

 **zayn:** i love you

 **niall:** i love you too xxxx

 


	42. forty. ✉

**harry:** guys i have news for you all !!

 **zayn:** what is it ?

 **niall:** does it involve music ?

 **harry:** actually for once, it doesn't

 **harry:** it involves my incredibly sad, non-existent love life

 **niall:** *gasp* did you find someone?

 **zayn:** well it's about time!

 **harry:** i did and you won't believe who it is!

 **louis:** sorry we're late!

 **zayn:** you guys weren't doing something dirty again were you?

 **liam:** no! louis and i were out with family since i had something important to ask

 **liam:** but we can discuss that another time this is about you harry!

 **louis:** tru tru so tell us!

 **harry:** ed sheeran

 **zayn:** wHAT

 **niall:** YAS

 **niall:** HED

 **liam:** damn it

 **louis:** I CALLED IT

 **louis:** that's twenty bucks babe!

 **harry:** wait you guys were betting on me?

 **louis:** no see liam and i were seeing the recent headlines of you and ed and then headlines of you with george shelley

 **louis:** and we bet that the two of them were potential lovers

 **liam:** sooo i bet that george was the guy for you and then louis said it was ed because you guys have spent more time together

 **louis:** and i won so HA

 **niall:** you guys are something else i swear

 **harry:** even though i don't like the fact that you bet on me you have to admit us being all weird together is how it works

 **zayn:** true

 **niall:** we should start a band

 **liam:** uh i don't know about that i'm not very good at singing

 **louis:** yes you are liam shut up

 **zayn:** lmao what would we even call the band

 **niall:** niall and the potatoes

 **harry:** no

 **liam:** no

 **louis:** no

 **niall:** :(

 **louis:** we would have to come up with something classy you know

 **liam:** i agree with louis

 **harry:** what about one direction

 **zayn:** um we aren't seriously forming a band are we?

 **niall:** nah i like being your hairdresser

 **louis:** i quite like the idea of finishing college to get my degree. become a writer hopefully

 **liam:** and i like the idea of living the quiet life with louis.

 **harry:** so it's a no then haha

 **zayn:** i do think about it sometimes though

 **zayn:** like what if we really were a band

 **louis:** people would love us that's for damn sure

 **liam:** i'd probably have to take care of you all

 **niall:** we'd dominate

 **niall:** but i also feel like zayn would leave :/

 **zayn:** wHAT

 **harry:** never mind that; we'd be pretty damn important i think. change a lot of lives probably

 **harry:** but anyway along with what i've just told you

 **harry:** the first hed picture was taken

 **harry:** [image attached.]

 **niall:** GOALS

 **zayn:** awww

 **louis:** YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE OMG PLEASE

 **liam:** i see why louis shipped you guys first aww look how cute

 **harry:** thanks you guys, i'm finally really really happy

 **niall:** good

 **zayn:** you deserve it

 **harry:** :)

 


	43. forty-one. ✉

**louis:** you're taking forever to get to my house guys what kind of bullshit

 **zayn:** i know i know we couldn't find the car keys and we had to make sure piggy was well looked after before we left

 **louis:** you guys have such a great bond with piggy it's cute

 **louis:** BUT SERIOUSLY HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE THIS NEWS IS IMPORTANT LIKE

 **louis:** HURRYRRYRYRYRY

 **louis:** i even have harry texting you :////

 **zayn:** we're on our way louis omfg

 **zayn:** what even is this news

 **louis:** it's important as hell and i don't want to say it over text message because it's huge

 **louis:** it's so big that even harry and ed are here

 **zayn:** that's actually really sad

 **zayn:** they live in an entirely different country yet they beat us to your house i just

 **louis:** how are you even texting me aren't you driving ??

 **zayn:** niall's driving

 **zayn:** he told me to apologize for being late he hates being late

 **louis:** see he's a sweetheart, he apologizes

 **zayn:** omg i'm your best friend; me coming is enough for an apology lmao

 **louis:** you're such an asshole sometimes

 **louis:** but i love you

 **zayn:** i love you too

 **zayn:** i'm pulling into your driveway i'll see you in a bit

 **louis:** :))))

 


	44. forty-two. ✉

Niall opened the door for Zayn as they both stepped out of the car, holding hands while walking up towards the front door of Louis and Liam's shared apartment. Before they could even knock on the door Louis had opened it, his brows raised and a grin on his face.

"Well don't just stand there! Hurry up and get inside!" Zayn grinned as he reached over and engulfed Louis in a hug, Louis gladly returning it as he smiled. Zayn walked inside afterwards while Niall hugged Louis, the two chatting by the door while Zayn tried to find the living room.

"Over here!" He followed the sound of Liam's voice and smiled to see Harry and Ed seated on the couch with beers in their hands, Harry giggling at something Ed had whispered into his ear.

"You finally made it!" Liam laughed, engulfing Zayn into a huge hug. Zayn laughed as he nodded and rubbed Liam's back, missing his safe embrace.

"It's good to see you Liam. Harry!" Zayn ran over and grabbed Harry into a bear hug, Harry laughing as he hugged him back and grinned.

"You're looking extremely well! I'm glad to see you're doing better." Zayn nodded as he looked over to Niall and Louis walking in, the blonde laughing at whatever was said to him.

"Well, you've got Niall to thank for that." Zayn smiled fondly at the blonde as he stared, Ed whistling as he chuckled.

"Young love!"

"You're one to talk." Niall shot back playfully, Ed shrugging his shoulders as he stood up and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"I guess you're right. Harry's my sweetheart so, I'm glad that he asked me if I had any interest in guys." With that Ed pecked his boyfriend on the lips, Harry blushing as he cuddled into his chest.

"Alright enough of the cute fest! Sit down so we can tell you our news!" Louis squealed, Liam standing beside his lover as they waited for all four of them to sit down. Louis bit his lip and looked up to Liam, the said man giving him a small nod and a smile.

"Go ahead."

"The reason why Liam and I were at my parents house is because he had something very important to ask." Louis grinned, Niall's eyes widening while Harry gasped.

"No fucking way."

"Are you serious?!" Louis nodded as he jumped up and down.

"We're engaged!" The four men jumped from their seats and screamed, Harry running over to Louis and pulling him into a hug.

"You're getting married! This is huge, I knew this would happen sooner or later! Congratulations man!" Louis was soon buried underneath Zayn, Niall, Harry, and Ed, Liam standing by with a grin as he watched his fiancé laugh underneath the pile.

"Get your fat asses off me! I would like to live up to my wedding day thanks!" Louis yelled, the men climbing off of him and helping him up.

"So do you guys have a settled date?" Ed asked, Liam looking down at his fiancé as he shrugged.

"We aren't exactly sure yet. We just want to plan out everything first before setting an exact date. Like the colors, the best man, the other best man. The list goes on." Liam chuckled, Louis nodding in agreement.

"I'll order some pizza and we can all just relax and talk. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing." Niall grinned, Louis smiling and taking out his cell phone. Niall sat down and Zayn followed suit, wrapping an arm around Niall's shoulders and bringing him closer to him.

"Funny how Louis always said I would be the one to get married first." Zayn chuckled, Niall smiling as he turned towards him.

"Oh yeah? Did he ever mention who you were going to marry?" Niall giggled as he watched Zayn pretend to think about it, jutting out his bottom lip as he hummed.

"I remember him putting it as 'why don't you hurry the fuck up and put a ring on Niall's finger? Then maybe he'll realize just how much you love him.' Yep, that's about right." Niall laughed as he shook his head, looking over to Louis who was going on about his plans for the wedding with Ed.

"He's something else, isn't he. But that's what makes him such a great person, huh?" Niall sighed, Zayn smiling as he looked over to his best friend.

"Yeah, that's exactly the reason. And he is right. I'll put a ring on that finger soon." Zayn whispered, kissing his forehead while Niall happily grinned.

"I know. I'm in no rush baby." The couple enjoyed the small silence as they watched Harry and Liam go to the kitchen to set down the pizza's, Louis and Ed soon joining them as they hugged and pecked their significant others.

"To think this all started with a few messages. Who would've thought." Zayn muttered, Niall looking up at him with a grin.

"What is it that I said again? 'Marry me?'" Zayn smirked as he gave Niall a soft kiss, running his hand through his hair before pulling back.

"I think that's exactly what you said. C'mon let's go eat some pizza." Zayn said, standing up and pulling Niall with him. He smiled as he watched Niall jog over to the boxes of pizza and pick up the biggest piece, laughing along with the rest of the boys as they chatted and ate their food. It made him think that if he'd continued to believe that they didn't care for him; that they didn't want him around anymore, he would never get to live to see this day, and this made him realize just how important his friends were to him, every single part of them.

_Even their shared messages._

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. x


End file.
